Next To Gabriel
by Broadway Evanescence
Summary: Little drabbles that show Gabe and Diana's relationship as well as the rest of the family. Gabe still lives on... no matter what.
1. Promises

**A/N : These are just little drabbles about Gabe's relationship with Diana and the rest of the family! The characters are just the original cast. Gabe: Aaron Tveit, Diana: Alice Ripley, Natalie: Jennifer Damiano ect. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Promises**

Diana looked everywhere. She looked near her drawer, inside of her closet, in her purse and she could not find her medication anywhere. She started to get really frustrated and she was already getting an awful headache. She layed down on her bed and she put her head in her hands.

"Mom?" Natalie called. Diana looked up and gave her daughter a small smile.

"Hi honey..." Diana's headache got worse.

"Mom... are you okay?" Diana did not want Natalie to worry about her.

"I feel fine sweetheart. You don't have to worry about me alright?" Natalie nodded but she still did not seem convinced.

"Okay well... I'm gonna be doing my homework in my room. Call me if you need anything. Promise?"

"I promise. Now go on and do your work." Diana playfully swatted Natalie away. Diana put her head in her hands again but this time, she started to sob.

"Mom... what's wrong?"

"Natalie I told you not to worry about me. Go do your homework." The voice that was supposedly 'Natalie' started to laugh.

"It's not Natalie mom. It's me." Diana looked up and smiled at her late son.

"Gabe?" Gabe kneeled down and held his mother's hands.

"What happened mom? You know that you can tell me." he said. Diana shook her head and looked down.

"I told you Gabe... I'm fine." Gabe put his index finger underneath his mother's chin and raised her head.

"No. You are not fine mom. Did you lose your pills again?" he asked while giving her a small smile. She bit her lip and nodded. Gabe stood up and observed the room. "Do you remember where you last had them?" he asked. Diana shook her head no. Gabe chuckled and looked around. He looked everywhere that she looked and then went around to her bed. Gabe got down on all fours and took a peek underneath her bed.

Diana still covered her face with her hands and then she heard something shaking. When she opened her eyes, Gabe stood before her with the bottle of medicine in his hands. Gabe handed the bottle over and Diana took them thankfully. Gabe rushed toward his mother and hugged her tight.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. Promise mom?" Gabe said.

"I promise." Before Diana could look up again Gabe was gone.

"Mom?" Natalie appeared in the doorway.

"Um... yes?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"Oh no one Natalie..." Diana smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Cooking

**Cooking**

Diana was in the kitchen trying to cook dinner. Diana was the only one in the house. Natalie was at band practice and Dan was still at work. She was cutting up some celery when she accidentally cut her finger.

"Ow!" she exclaimed and she rushed to get some tissue. Her index finger started to gush out the crimson liquid and she even though the cut was small, it was excruciatingly painful. Diana got a paper towel and wrapped it around her finger. She tried to finish cooking but, whenever she moved her hand she would have to stop because of the pain. She grabbed a stool and sat down. Diana panted heavily as she thought about what she was going to do. All of a sudden, she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

Diana touched the hand turned her head. "Dan?" she asked.

"No mom." Diana smiled.

"Oh Gabe... it's just you." she replied.

"I'll be right back." Gabe ran downstairs and returned with gauze, cleaning alcohol, and some medical tape from the first-aid kit in the basement. He grabbed a stool and sat next to her.

"Just squeeze my hand when it hurts okay?" Gabe said to his mother. She smiled and nodded. He opened the clear bottle and dabbed some of it onto a napkin. He put the napkin on her bleeding finger and Diana winced. She squeezed his hand hard and Gabe frowned. He hated to see his mother in so much pain. "It's okay mom. I'm almost done." He opened the gauze and put it around her bleeding finger. He wrapped the tape around it and soon, her finger was all bandaged.

"Thank you Gabe." Diana said. Gabe smirked.

"Mom, we're not done yet. We still got some cooking to do." Diana smiled and stood up. For the next few hours, Gabe helped Diana cook dinner. Sometimes they would just mess around but, Diana would take a spoon, and feed him a bit of something to see how it tasted. He would then give her his opinion and tell her what should ne done like 'add more pepper' or 'it needs more vinegar.' When dinner was done Gabe kissed his mother on the cheek and looked at the door when he heard the sound of keys.

Dan and Natalie walked through the door and Dan sniffed the air.

"What smells so good in here?" he asked his wife. Natalie went up to her room to put her things away and Dan walked to his wife and kissed her.

"Wow Di... you made all of this? Everything looks delicious!" Dan observed the table and Natalie came down from her room. Diana blushed. The whole family sat around the table and said grace. Gabe smiled at his mom and she smiled back.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
